clifford_the_small_red_puppyfandomcom-20200216-history
Socks
Socks & Snooze is the second episode of the first season. Plot Emily Elizabeth is playing fetch with Clifford. Clifford has a favorite purple slipper and she throws it and has him fetch it. Just then, Emily Elizabeth's classmate comes over. It's the first day of school and she's really excited. What she doesn't understand is how Emily Elizabeth can be so calm. Emily Elizabeth explains that she has a pair of lucky socks. She knows that as long as she has her socks, everything will go well. She goes to check to make sure that her clothes are ready for school the next day, but she can only find one of her lucky socks. Nina thinks this is very bad. If Emily Elizabeth doesn't find that sock, something really bad could happen. Emily Elizabeth might catch a cold, or their new teacher might not let them sit next to each other. Just then, she remembers that she herself has a lucky hairbow. She decides she'd better leave and make sure she has it. Mrs. Howard comes in and Emily Elizabeth's tells her about the missing sock. Unfortunately, it'll have to wait till later because right now they have to go shoe shopping. Once Emily Elizabeth leaves, Clifford heads over to Daffodil and tells her "we have to help Emily Elizabeth find that sock." Daffodil wonders who "we" is. Clifford can look for the sock if he wants, but she's not intersted. Clifford bounces up and down saying "will yea, will yea, will yea" and Daffodil finally relents, saying that she'll help, so long as Clifford will stop doing that "puppy thing." Clifford wonders where they should check first and Daffodil suggests that if they're looking for a sock, then they might want to start with the sock drawer. Clifford tells her that Emily Elizabeth already looked in the sock drawer, but didn't find it. He decides that it wouldn't hurt to look again though. So he looks with Daffodil's help, but only ends up burying Daffodil in socks, none of which are the lucky sock. Clifford hops on down and Daffodil tells him that's enough sock hunting, but Clifford wants to keep going. He thinks that the sock might be on or under the bed. Daffodil is assigned to the top of the bed, while Clifford checks underneath. He finds stuff like a dog biscuit underneath, but he doesn't find the sock. Daffodil never really makes it to the top of the bed. A toy car ends up sending her rocketing into the closet. The lucky sock isn't there either, just a very cranky rabbit. Daffodil thinks that if it's not in the room, maybe somebody took it. Or, actually, two somebodies. She believes that since the kittens Flo and Zo love socks, they might have it. Clifford goes to check this out. Flo and Zo reluctantly take him to their secret place, where they show him a sock, but it doesn't look anything like Emily Elizabeth's. It's a dead-end. They ask him if he wants to stay and play tag, but he leaves, saying that he just has to find the sock. He returns to Emily Elizabeth's room and Emily Elizabeth is just returning too. Her Dad comes up to gather some laundry and Clifford thinks that the sock could be in the laundry room. So he hops in the laundry basket and is carried down to the laundry room. There, he disturbs the mice Ma and Pa Sidarsky. Ma asks him to quiet down, as their kids are sleeping. Clifford quiets down and Pa apologizes, saying that Clifford is always welcome in their home. They invite him in and he sees the lucky sock. Lucy Sidarsky is sleeping in it. He doesn't know how he's going to get the sock now, but then he has an idea. He goes back to Emily Elizabeth's and grabs his slipper. He heads back downstairs, using the slipper to slide down a railing. He trades the slipper for the lucky sock and Ma Sidarsky thanks him, as the slipper is the most comfortable bed they've ever had. He then heads to the laundry room, where Mr. Howard sees that he has the sock. He takes Clifford upstairs, where Daffodil tells him he was right not to give up. Mr. Howard then shows him to Emily Elizabeth, who is very happy to have the sock back. Mr. Howard figures that Clifford must have found it behind the dryer. Emily Elizabeth tells Clifford that even though he may be small, he's a very big help.